Downhill ski boots ae fabricated from rigid synthetic material so that the ankle is rigidly supported in a fixed position relative to the sole of the foot to enable the skier to exercise positive control over the action of the skis. With this type of ski boot, characterized by an inflexible sole and ankle support, walking is extremely difficult. Loosening of the boot clamps enables the foot to move within the boot, but walking with the clamps loosened can cause chafing and blistering of the foot if any extended walking is required.
In the past, walking blocks have been used for attachment to shoes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,213 semi-cylindrical blocks have been attached to street shoes for purposes of amusement, because of the peculiar walking action that results from use of the semi-cylidnrical blocks.
Walking blocks have also been used with downhill ski boots as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,620. In that patent generally rectangular blocks are secured to the central portion of the sole of the ski boot which enables the skier to walk with a type of rocking motion. However, the small walking blocks shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,620 are relatively unstable, making walking difficult, particularly in slippery areas, and require frequent attachment and disattachment. Furthermore, the blocks being a separate item, require storage when not being used for walking.